The Story Of Rusty
by XxSnowyDreamsxX
Summary: This is my version of what happens to Rusty before he joins the clans. If you have ever wondered what would happen if Princess joined the clans, or who Rusty's mother was, then READ THIS! Please R&R (Read and review ;)


**The Story of Rusty. **

**I must give some credit to **KiyonoMiona **for some inspiration! Please review and tell me what you think. **

Nutmeg gave out a painful meow as her last kitten came into the world. She gave the last kitten, a white she-kit, a lick on the head. Jake came running up to her, his eyes shining with relief. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," Nutmeg answered. "And so are all the kits." Jake smiled, and gave her a small lick. "Once their six moons, we can send them to the clan of the forest. ThunderClan." Jake purred. "Not again Jake. I want them to be kittypets. The clans are just too dangerous." Nutmeg sighed. Jake could see that she was exhausted so he didn't argue anymore.

**Four moons later…**

Rusty leapt at a squirrel as it darted up a tree. Rusty batted at the trunk but the squirrel didn't move. "Dad, I nearly got it!" Rusty purred. "Just a little more practice son!" Jake smiled. "Why would you like hunting and getting dirty?" snorted Princess from where she was curled up with Nutmeg. "She-cats." Jake shook his head. "Rusty, don't tell me you want to be a warrior?" Princess sneered. "I'd love to be a clan-cat!" Rusty puffed out his chest proudly. When Nutmeg looked miserable, Rusty looked down at his paws embarrassed. "What's wrong with being a clan-cat mum?" asked Princess. Rusty blinked in surprise. "You want to join a clan?" Rusty whispered to his sister. "Yeah I do. Problem with that?" Princess hissed back. Rusty shook his head. "Our other littermates died from being here; dogs or two-legs or monsters. I want to be safe." Princess explained. "Shall we sneak out at moonhigh? Go find a clan?" suggested Princess. Rusty looked back at Nutmeg and Jake. He sighed, "Fine."

That night, Princess and Rusty met outside their den. It was made from brambles and leaves but didn't keep out the cold. Princess was about to talk but Rusty silenced her. "Shh…" he whispered. The littermates slowly crept around their den and found the two-leg place where the kittypets came from. "Do you think it's safe?" whimpered Princess. Rusty was as scared as she was, but nodded confidently. As they came to a thunder path, they froze. Some brightly coloured monsters roared past. "When can we cross?" asked Princess. "Look Princess, I've been thinking… we are only four moons old. Should we be doing this?" Rusty asked. Princess sighed. Before they could decide, a green monster flew past, leaving a gap. They pelted across, desperate not to die the way their sister, Robyn, had. Soon they came to a forest. To their relief, there was no blood-thirsty cats like Nutmeg had said. They tried to find a way to the clan but they were too overwhelmed by the new scents in the forest.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle in a bush. Rusty stood protectively in front of his sister, growling. Whatever was in the bush had leapt at him. Rusty remembered the fight training Jake had given him. The thing in the bush turned out to be a plump grey kit. Rusty slashed at him underbelly and clawed his nose. Soon the grey tom had pinned Rusty down. Princess tried to help but she had no training.

"Stop Greypaw." The tom got off Rusty and turned to a blue-grey cat who just walked through the undergrowth. Behind her was a muscular golden tom and a white tom. "I am Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan. This Lionheart and the other is Whitestorm. That was great fighting. What are your names?" Bluestar asked. "I'm Rusty and this is Princess." Meowed Rusty with surprising confidence. "Nice to meet you Rusty. And you too Princess." Purred Whitestorm. Greypaw snorted from the side. "We were wondering if you would consider a place in our clan?" asked Bluestar. Rusty and Princess exchanged glances. "Yes!" they purred. "But they are kittypets!" argued Greypaw. Rusty's hackles rose. Princess had to hold him back. "Then come with me." Lionheart smiled, ignoring Greypaw's comment.

After walking through the forest, Bluestar led the cats into a clearing. There was bramble dens and a large, high rock with a cave on top of it. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a meeting!" yowled Bluestar. Greypaw sulkily led Rusty and Princess to the slope behind the Highrock. The climbed it and sat next to Bluestar. The clan shot the littermates hostile glares. "These cats have proved themselves worthy of being clan-cats. Princess, you will be known as Icepaw. Rusty, you will be known as Firepaw. That is all." Bluestar dismissed the clan with a flick of her blue tail.

"Their letting kittypets in now are they?" sneered a tom. Firepaw looked around and saw it was a cat that Lionheart had called Longtail. Firepaw took a step back when Longtail unsheathed his claws. "Come on Kittypet." The word that Longtail had hissed made Firepaw shake with anger. Soon the toms were fighting. Longtail slashed at Firepaw but he was too quick. Longtail was much harder to beat then Greypaw, but he did beat him. Soon Longtail aimed for the throat and Icepaw charged at him. She dragged her sharp claws across his face. Longtail growled and put both claws at Icepaw and Firepaw's throats. Soon he slashed his claws. Every cat watched in anticipation. Firepaw opened his eyes and saw that Longtail had ripped their collars off. Firepaw had forgotten he had one. Icepaw's blue collar was in her jaws as she buried it. Firepaw picked up his green one and did the same. That was when they began to gain the clans respect.

**I don't own warriors and I'm sorry if my description was a lot worse than Erin hunters. **


End file.
